villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Firefly (DC)
Garfield Lynns (a.k.a. Firefly) is a villain from the Batman series. He is a pyromaniac, but during one of his fires he got caught in the flames. He has several severe burns across his body, and now wears a flame-retardant suit to keep this from happening again. ''Batman Arkham Origins'' Along with seven other assassins, Lynns was offered a fifty million dollar reward if he were to kill the Batman on a Christmas Eve night by Gotham's most feared mobster, Black Mask. He planted a quadruplet of bombs around a Gotham bridge in order to lure the Bat out of the shadows. It was successful, forcing Batman to visit the bridge, but the bombs were quickly disabled and Firefly himself was defeated, having his scarred, burnt face revealed via a visor cracking family of punches that knocked the pyromaniac unconscious and ready to be arrested by the GCPD. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' The Firefly doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: A pyromaniac, Garfield Lynns began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham in the process. But his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost fully covered with burns, and he now wears a full-body flame-retardant suit when he’s out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarceration in Blackgate. Attributes *Thorough knowledge of flammable agents *Extensive arsenal of fire-creating weapons *Scarred over 90% of his body *Sociopath with intense pyromaniac TV appearance Arrow Garfield Lynns makes an appearance in episode 10 of Arrow. He was shown as a firefighter who was believed to be dead after a huge fire several years ago. He survived but with severe burns covering his body. He crashes a gala (thrown by Oliver for the fire department as a trap for Lynns) and attempts to kill the Fire Chief for not sending backup to save him on the night of the fire. He is confronted by the hood and commits suicide by walking into fire and burning himself. The Batman ''Gotham'' :See: Bridget Pike A female version of Firefly named Bridget Pike debuted in the fifth episode of the second season of Gotham "Scarification". She is portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla. Gallery Firefly_(DCAU)_01.jpg|Firefly DCAU Firefly_BBAB.png|Firefly in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Firefly_BBB.png|Firefly in Batman Bad Blood Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Justice League Villains Category:Assassin Category:Obsessed Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mental Illness Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Supervillains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Singing Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Deal Makers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Smugglers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Nemesis Category:Cheater Category:Mastermind Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Vandals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arsonists Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Animals Category:Saboteurs